These Feeling
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Selama ini aku hanya mampu menyukai Naruto senpai secara diam-diam semenjak kelas satu, tapi aku tidak yakin Naruto senpai menyukaiku juga, mengingat aku pernah membuatnya marah dan juga... ia sangat dekat dengan Sakura-chan/NaruHina fict/Please RnR/


Story: These Feeling

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

These Feeling© Akari Yuka

Rating: T

Genre: Romence, Drama

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata

Warning: AU, Typo, Misstypo, OOC, DLDR!

.

.

.

"Hinata… benar tidak apa-apa? Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri ke ruang UKS?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan… aku bisa berjalan sendiri, kok!"

"Maaf, ya… aku tidak bisa mengantarmu…."

"Emm… cepat sana kembali ke lapangan!"

"Sampai nanti di kelas ya…."

Seorang gadis indigo panjang dengan sepasang mata _amethyst_nya—tersenyum melihat temannya kembali berlari ke lapangan. Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sepertinya sedikit sulit untuk berjalan…." Gumam Hinata sambil berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan menuju ruangan UKS untuk mengobati kakinya yang terkilir tadi saat tes lari dalam pelajaran olahraga.

Yah… Hinata adalah gadis yang lemah dalam bidang olahraga. Sedangkan temannya tadi, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang pandai dalam bidang olahraga. Hinata adalah gadis yang pendiam, dia terkenal sangat pemalu, dan sangat baik hati. Bahkan terkadang dia selalu tidak sadar kalau kebaikan hatinya itu sedang dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya.

Hinata berjalan pincang memasuki gedung sekolahnya, lorong-lorong sekolah sangat sepi, yah… pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Aduuhh… sakit sekali…." Hinata menghentikan berjalannya, dia bersender pada dinding untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sangat sakit.

"Hei, kau!"

Seseorang memanggil Hinata dari belakang. Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat seorang laki-laki bermata biru dengan rambut pirang dan warna kulit laki-laki itu berwarna kecoklatan, tampan sekali. Wajah Hinata memerah melihat laki-laki itu.

"I-iya… ada apa, Senpai?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya ini masih jam pelajaran?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"A-aku baru saja selesai pelajaran olah raga." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Begitu,"

Hinata sangat gugup ditatap oleh mata biru itu. Laki-laki itu menatap Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, sungguh sangat tidak sopan melihat seorang wanita dengan cara seperti itu, pikir Hinata.

"Kemarikan tangan kananmu!" perintah laki-laki itu.

"Eh?" Hinata bingung, karena sedikit takut, Hinata menuruti perintah laki-laki itu. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya kepada laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangan kanan Hinata ke lehernya dan menggendong Hinata dengan gaya _bridal style_.

"Kyaaa…." Hinata terkejut dirinya digendong oleh laki-laki ini.

"Kau tahu kan siapa aku?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"I-iya…." Jawab Hinata malu karena digendong.

"Siapa namaku?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menatap mata _amethyst_ Hinata.

"Na-Naruto senpai…." Jawab Hinata. Wajah Hinata kini sudah sangat merah.

"Hn, benar! Kau ini temannya Haruno Sakura, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmm," Hinata mengangguk. "Eng… Naruto senpai…, bisakah kau turunkan aku?" tanya Hinata malu.

"Kenapa? Aku akan membawamu ke ruang UKS!" Naruto berjalan membawa Hinata menuju ruang UKS.

Sampai di ruangan UKS, tidak ada guru jaga sama sekali. Naruto mendudukkan Hinata di atas ranjang kasur ruangan UKS ini.

"Tidak ada guru jaga…." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa…, aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri." Balas Hinata sambil bangkit dari duduknya di pinggir ranjang kasur.

"Diam di situ!" kata Naruto dengan tatapan tajam pada Hinata.

Hinata bergidik takut pada tatapan tajam Naruto. Hinata pun kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang kasur. Melihat Naruto yang sedang mencari-cari kotak obat di ruangan ini.

"Ini dia!" seru Naruto dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya—setelah menemukan kotak obat.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan membuka sepatu Hinata yang sebelah kanan dan melihat kaki Hinata yang sedikit bengkak karena terkilir. Hinata bingung, kok, Naruto senpai tahu kalau ia sedang terkilir kakinya?

Naruto mengolesi kaki Hinata dengan minyak penghilang rasa sakit, dan membalut pergelangan kaki Hinata dengan perban untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Jantung Hinata berdetak sangat kencang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari orang yang sempat di kaguminya itu. Naruto dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati membalut kaki Hinata.

"Selesai!" ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Senpai!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tersenyum manis itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah Hinata, garis kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Karena dia ini terkenal dengan imej cowok keren, dingin dan cuek, makanya Naruto dapat dengan mudah mengendalikan perasaan senangnya ini dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya.

"Hn, makanya… kalau tidak bisa berlari, bilang saja sama guru olahragamu itu—kalau kau ini tidak bisa berlari!" kata Naruto dengan seringainya, seolah-olah mengejek Hinata.

Kata-kata Naruto sangat menusuk jantung Hinata. Biar di bilang seperti itu, hati Hinata sangat senang, karena dia bisa dekat seperti ini dengan Naruto senpai. Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kaki, aku jadi teringat setahun yang lalu ada seorang gadis yang menjatuhkan ember yang berisi air pada kakiku."

JLEB

Kali ini wajah Hinata sudah pucat.

Hinata pikir Naruto sudah melupakan tentang kejadian itu, habisnya selama ini bila berpapasan, Naruto senpai tidak pernah menegurnya karena kejadian itu, makanya Hinata berpikir Naruto senpai pasti sudah melupakan kejadian itu.

"Nah, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berbunyi, istirahatlah…." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, lalu keluar dari ruang UKS, setelah menaruh kembali kotak obat pada tempatnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi, "Naruto senpai… terima kasih banyak…." Gumam Hinata senang.

Tidak terasa jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai, semua murid sekolah ini sudah banyak yang keluar dari sekolah untuk segera pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

Hinata dan Sakura berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, Sakura membantu Hinata berjalan, sebenarnya kaki Hinata sudah agak membaik, rasa sakitnya sudah sangat berkurang. Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, ada seorang pria dengan sepeda motor _sport_nya berwarna hitam yang memanggil Sakura.

"Hei, Saku-chan!" panggil orang itu.

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh pada orang itu, wajah Hinata sedikit memerah melihat orang itu. Sedangkan Sakura wajahnya berubah kesal melihat orang itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Naruto!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Hahaha… Tapi aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu, Saku-chan!" kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda pada Sakura.

Melihat mereka berdua, Hinata sedikit cemburu pada kedekatan Sakura dengan Naruto senpai. Hati Hinata sedikit sakit melihatnya.

"Sa-Sakura… aku duluan, ya…." Ucap Hinata di tengah-tengah perang ejekan antara Sakura dengan Naruto.

"Ah… Hinata, tunggu aku!" kata Sakura menahan Hinata pergi.

"Sakura, bukannya kau akan pulang bersama dengan Sasuke hari ini?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura. "Ah… iya sih, tapi…." Sakura tidak mau meninggalkan Hinata yang kakinya masih terlihat sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… lagipula, halte bus dekat dengan sekolah, hanya beberapa meter saja." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Sakura… aku tidak akan mati kalau hanya berjalan sampai halte bus dengan kaki seperti ini!" ucap Hinata meyakinkan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku lagi, ya…." Ucap Sakura sedih.

"Hn, tidak perlu minta maaf, bye Sakura… sampai nanti!" Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan tanpa pamit pada Naruto senpai.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang berjalan masih sedikit pincang itu. Ingin mulutnya berbicara agar menghentikan Hinata, dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi… sepertinya rasa malu dan gengsinya itu mengalahkan niat baiknya.

"Sakura,"

"Ah… Sasuke!" seru Sakura senang melihat kekasih pujaannya itu menghampirinya.

Naruto menatap pasangan itu dengan bosan dan memilih untuk pergi dari sana.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba pergi dengan motor _sport_nya itu.

"Tidak tahu?" jawab Sakura bingung sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Walau jarak halte bus dari sekolahnya ini hanya berjarak 100 meter, tetap saja dengan kaki seperti itu akan terasa sangat sakit. Hinata menghentikan jalannya saat dia sudah berjalan 50 meter dari sekolah. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto mengikuti Hinata dari belakang dengan pelan-pelan. Melihat Hinata yang kesakitan seperti itu, Naruto tidak tega juga, akhirnya dia menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berhenti berjalan itu.

"Tin… tin…." Bunyi suara klakson motor mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Hinata melihat Naruto yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya dengan motornya.

"Biar aku antar kau pulang!" kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang dingin dan datar.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Tolak Hinata sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Tidak ada kata TIDAK! Cepat naik!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata mendekat padanya.

"Ta-tapi…." Ucap Hinata bingung.

"Cepat, naik!" perintah Naruto tegas.

Hinata menuruti kata Naruto, dengan perlahan Hinata menaiki motor _sport_ Naruto dengan posisi duduk miring ke samping. Hinata menaruh kedua tangannya pada jaket Naruto, tapi Naruto malah membawa kedua tangan Hinata untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

"Pegangan yang erat!" kata Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto memakai helmetnya dan sebelum motornya melaju, bisa terlihat kalau Naruto sedang tersenyum senang di balik helmetnya itu dan motor _sport _itu melaju dengan kencang.

Hinata tidak percaya dengan hari ini, pertama dia di tolong oleh Naruto senpai, lalu sekarang Naruto senpai mengantar Hinata pulang, ini seperti mimpi, pikir Hinata. Sampai di depan rumah Hinata,

"Senpai, bagaimana Senpai tahu rumahku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Itu tidak penting, sebaiknya sekarang kau masuk dan jangan terlalu banyak berjalan!" perintah Naruto.

"Ah, baik. Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarku pulang, dan terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Senpai selalu menolongku." Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

Naruto balas tersenyum—bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Hinata. Naruto melajukan motornya dan tersenyum senang, karena dia akhirnya bisa mengantar Hinata pulang.

Malam harinya… Hinata bermimpi kalau ka nada seorang pangeran yang akan datang dan menyatakan cintanya kepadanya. Mimpi yang indah sekali….

**XxXxX**

Esok harinya Hinata di antar oleh ayahnya berangkat ke sekolah. Kaki Hinata sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, hanya sedikit bengkak saja.

"HINATAAA…!" Hinata melihat Sakura yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Sakura!" panggil Hinata pelan.

"Hosh… hosh… bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengatur napasnya yang habis berlari.

"Sudah baikkan, kok!" jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Sakura sambil merangkul tangan Hinata.

"Hn," gumam Hinata.

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan saja, karena Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang bersama. Hinata memang sangat suka pergi ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat. Sampai di perpustakaan, Hinata menyusuri rak-rak besar yang berisi buku-buku. Mata Hinata bergerak menyusuri tulisan-tulisan pada judul buku. Ah… sepertinya Hinata menemukan buku yang sedang di carinya itu. Tapi… itu terlalu tinggi, tangan Hinata tidak sampai untuk menggapai buku itu. Sebuah tangan yang besar mengambil buku yang ingin Hinata ambil. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berada di belakang Hinata. Kepala Hinata mendongak ke atas dan melihat wajah orang yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu sedang menatapnya, wajah mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, sampai orang itu berbicara dan menyadarkan Hinata dari terkejutnya.

"Kau ingin mengambil buku ini?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata berbalik dan menghadap pada Naruto. Ya, seseorang itu adalah Naruto.

"I-iya, terima kasih banyak sudah mau mengambilkannya untukku," ucap Hinata sambil akan mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat buku itu ke atas, membuat Hinata tidak bisa meraihnya dari tangan Naruto.

"Siapa bilang kalau aku mengambilkan buku ini untukmu?" kata Naruto dengan seringainya.

"Eh? Bukannya Senpai, mengambilkan buku itu untukku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Apa ini? Kumpulan dongeng-dongeng?" baca Naruto pada buku yang ingin Hinata ambil itu.

Wajah Hinata memerah dan sedikit kikuk. "Ah… itu…."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis SMA sepertimu—sudah kelas dua lagi, masih suka baca cerita dongeng seperti ini? Hehe…." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan seolah mengejek dan menyeringai pada Hinata.

Hinata malu sekali, "B-bukan urusanmu! Aku memang suka cerita dongeng, kok!" kata Hinata sambil merebut buku yang ada di tangan Naruto, lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruang baca paling pojok yang ada di perpustakaan ini.

"Hahaha… lucu sekali…." Naruto tertawa melihat Hinata seperti itu.

"Huh!"

Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin membaca cerita dongeng lagi? Ini karena mimpiku semalam, apakah benar kalau ka nada pangeran yang akan menyatakan cinta kepadaku?

Selama ini aku hanya menyukai seseorang, itu juga secara diam-diam. Naruto adalah sosok laki-laki yang aku sukai. Naruto senpai, aku sudah menyukainya sejak aku kelas satu.

Dulu… sebelum aku sekelas dengan Sakura, aku adalah seorang gadis yang selalu dimanfaatkan oleh teman-teman di kelasku. Mereka selalu memanfaatkan kebaikkanku, dan secara tidak langsung aku di jadikannya budak. Sampai aku kelas dua dan sekelas dengan Sakura, Sakura melihat aku yang sedang dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temanku sewaktu kelas satu, Sakura membelaku dan melawan mereka, akupun hanya bisa menangis waktu itu. Sejak itu Sakura mengajakku untuk berteman dengannya. Ternyata… selama bersama dengan Sakura, Naruto senpai adalah teman Sakura. Aku suka melihat Naruto senpai selalu menggoda Sakura, dan Sakura selalu terlihat marah dan kesal bila digoda oleh Naruto senpai. Mungkin Naruto senpai tidak akan pernah mau melihat gadis lemah dan jelek seperti aku. Makanya, bila aku sedang bersama dengan Sakura dan Naruto senpai mendekat, aku selalu pergi untuk menghindar dari Naruto senpai. Karena aku tidak sanggup melihat Naruto senpai menggoda Sakura, padahal Sakura sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sangat baik hati, tapi… Naruto senpai masih suka menggoda Sakura. Aku tahu, kalau Naruto senpai sangat menyukai Sakura. Perasaan dari gadis sepertiku mana mungkin akan bisa terbalaskan oleh Naruto senpai? Memikirkannya saja membuat hatiku terasa ngilu, sakit sekali….

Oh ya… pertemuan pertamaku dengan Naruto senpai itu, sewaktu aku kelas satu, saat aku di suruh untuk mengambil air di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku membawa sebuah ember dan mengisi ember itu di keran yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Saat akan kembali ke kelas sambil berjalan membawa ember yang sudah di isi dengan air yang penuh, aku melamun dan akhirnya aku menabrak Naruto senpai, air dalam ember sedikit membasahi celana panjangnya. Saat itu aku terpesona dengan ketampanan wajahnya itu. Tapi… imej keren di mataku itu kini berubah menjadi menakutkan sekali….

"APA-APAAN KAU?" katanya berteriak kepadaku.

Seketika aku sangat takut diteriaki olehnya seperti itu. Aku ingin mengambil sapu tanganku yang ada di kantong seragam rokku, bodohnya aku, aku lupa kalau kedua tanganku sedang memegang ember, aku secara refleks melepas pegangan pada ember itu, dan….

Brukkk!

"ADAAOOWW…." Teriak Naruto senpai.

Mati aku! Pikirku. Ember itu jatuh menimpa kaki Naruto senpai.

"DASAR GADIS BODOH! KAU PUNYA DENDAM PADAKU, HAH?" teriak Naruto senpai padaku lagi.

Aku hanya memejamkan kedua mataku dan menunduk karena sangat takut sekali, aku terus menggumamkan kata maaf kepadanya.

"Tch, lihat! Sepatuku jadi basah! Lain kali, kalau jalan itu jangan melamun!" kata Naruto marah dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku yang tadinya terpesona kepadanya, sekarang aku malah membuatnya marah dan membenciku. Aku mengisi kembali ember itu dan membawanya ke kelas, sampai di kelas, teman-temanku mengambil ember itu dan malah menyiramkannya kepadaku, seluruh tubuhku basah semua. Aku sedih sekali… mau menangis aku tidak bisa, mereka mengejekku dan menertawakanku. Tanpa aku sadari kalau ternyata Naruto senpai melihatku yang sedang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh teman-temanku. Aku pulang dengan pakaian yang basah semua, esok harinya aku sakit, dan tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari. Sejak pertemuanku dengan Naruto senpai, aku selalu memperhatikan dirinya bila aku melihat Naruto senpai dari kejauhan. Dan semakin lama aku memperhatikannya, aku malah semakin menyukai dirinya itu. Walau sifatnya itu sedikit kasar dan terlihat angkuh, mungkin?

"Hei… aku bosan melihatmu yang melamun seperti itu!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, sejak kapan Naruto senpai duduk di sebelahku?

"Se-sejak kapan Senpai ada di situ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hn? Sejak kau duduk di situ." Jawab Naruto senpai tenang.

Masa sih? Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah… bukan apa-apa, kok!" jawabku malu. Masa aku mau bilang kalau aku sedang memikirkan dirinya? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Hinata…" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku gugup karena wajah Naruto senpai semakin mendekat dan aku hanya bisa memundurkan kepalaku, tapi… kepalaku sudah menempel pada dinding, karena aku duduk di bangku paling pojok.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat, aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku karena takut dan jantungku sudah sangat cepat berdetak seperti akan meledak karena jarak kami yang sangat dekat ini.

"Hinata…."

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan wajahku memerah karena wajah Naruto senpai hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahku. Aku juga bisa merasakan nafas kami yang menjadi satu, mata kami saling menatap, jarak kami sudah semakin dekat, hidung kami sudah bersentuhan, aku melihat Naruto senpai memejamkan kedua matanya dan bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah menempel di bibirku. Naruto senpai menciumku dengan sangat lembut, seakan-akan dia merasakan setiap sentuhan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku terbuai oleh ciumannya, aku pun memejamkan kedua mataku, membiarkannya menciumku dengan sangat lembut. Naruto senpai melepaskan ciumannya padaku dan menatap wajahku yang pastinya sudah sangat merah.

Aku melihat tatapan lembut pada matanya yang menatapku, aku suka ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

"Hinata…." Ucapnya lagi.

Dia menciumku kembali, awalnya lembut tapi lama-kelamaan ciumannya semakin panas dan sedikit kasar. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kenapa Naruto menciumku? Aku pun mendorong tubuh Naruto senpai dan ciumannya terlepas. Dia menatapku bingung, tidak terasa air mata sudah mengalir di pipiku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Senpai menciumku? Bukankah Senpai menyukai Sakura? Senpai jahat!" kataku padanya. Aku segera berlari dari perpustakaan sambil menangis.

Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan kata-kata Hinata, dia terbengong sambil berpikir apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata.

"Ini salah! Hinata… ini salah!" gumam Naruto pelan, lalu segera berlari untuk mengejar Hinata.

Naruto tidak menemukan Hinata, di kelasnya tidak ada, dan Naruto sudah mengelilingi sekolahnya tapi tidak juga menemukan sosok gadis berambut hijau itu. Akhirnya Naruto pasrah, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat pertanda dia sangat kesal sekali.

Jam pulang sekolah, Hinata berjalan sambil melamun, dia masih memikirkan kenapa Senpainya menciumnya tadi.

"Tin… tin…." Hinata mendengar suara klakson motor yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto senpai ada di sebelahnya dengan motornya.

"Hinata, sepertinya kau salah paham! Ikut denganku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu!" ucap Naruto senpai dengan serius.

"Aku masih ragu mau ikut atau tidak?" pikir Hinata. Tapi… belum Hinata menjawab, Naruto senpai menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Cepat naik!" perintahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam pada Hinata.

Hinata menaiki motor Naruto dan motor Naruto melaju dengan kencang. Naruto membawa Hinata menuju taman dekat dengan sekolah. Mereka berdua turun dari motor. Naruto membawa Hinata untuk duduk di bangku taman.

Hinata sedari tadi hanya menundukkan wajahnya saja. Naruto menarik dagu Hinata agar menatap wajahnya.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku mencintaimu Hinata…. Sungguh! Yah… aku akui kalau aku dulu sempat menyukai Sakura, tapi itu dulu! Dulu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu!" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit emosi.

Hinata merasa takut melihat wajah serius Naruto senpai. Tapi… Hinata tahu kalau memang seperti itulah sifat Naruto senpai.

"Entah sejak kapan, sejak aku melihatmu ditindas oleh teman-temanmu sewaktu kau kelas satu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu waktu itu, aku jadi sangat penasaran dengan dirimu. Dari jauh aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu itu. Aku mengerti dirimu yang penakut, penurut, dan lemah itu. Dalam hatiku, aku ingin sekali bisa dekat denganmu, tapi… aku terlalu tidak berani untuk mendekat padamu. Saat kau berteman dengan Sakura, aku senang sekali, mungkin kita bisa lebih mengenal, tapi… setiap kali aku mendekat pada kalian, kau selalu pergi jika aku menghampiri kalian. Kau tahu? Aku sedih sekali.

Sampai aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatimu sewaktu kau terjatuh saat tes lari di lapangan, kau yang sendirian berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah, itulah saat yang tepat untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Hinata…." Ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

Hinata menangis kembali mendengar kata-kata Naruto senpai, ternyata perasaannya terbalas… malah, mereka ternyata sama-sama saling menyukai selama ini, dan tidak ada yang berani untuk saling mendekat.

"A-aku… aku juga mencintaimu, sejak awal pertemuan kita, aku jadi menyukaimu…." Ucap Hinata sambil menangis.

Naruto tersenyum… mendengar kalau Hinata juga menyukainya. Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hinata masih menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Mulai sekarang… panggil aku Naruto, ya. Tidak ada kata senpai!" ucap Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu, Hinata-chan!" Naruto tersenyum senang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Naruto padanya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Naruto.

"Sama-sama… aku juga, mencintai Naruto, selalu…." Gumam Hinata.

Akhirnya perasaan mereka berdua terbalaskan…. Dan Hinata berharap, semoga semua ini akan menjadi awal hubungannya yang akan berjalan abadi bersama dengan Naruto.

**END**


End file.
